1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of separators. More specifically, the present invention relates to a system for separating salt in a glycerine refining process.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Recovery of glycerine in the typical glycerine refining process invariably involves a step wherein at least a portion of the glycerine product is distilled overhead from a salt and heavy ends bottoms product. This bottoms product known conventionally as the glycerine crude still bottom. The crude still bottom contains a large weight percentage of salt, in addition to unrecovered glycerine. The crude still bottom would be fed to the glycerine foots bottom or foots still to remove more glycerine by evaporation. The remainder of the heavy residue and salt slurry is disposed of such as in a landfill. It is becoming increasingly difficult and/or expensive to dispose of these waste streams. Methods of reducing the waste and recycling the stream are critical in the glycerine process.